cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Vince Dubrowski
Overview __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Kara the Scorpion * Mickey the Filch New Contact(s) * Crash Cage Crash knows how to hold a grudge. Try to stay on her good side, Villain. Have you met Crash Cage? She's one pretty girl. Kirk Cage's daughter, you know. She used to work for her old man, but they had a falling out, and now she's working for the Circle. 'Course, I don't believe she'd really turn her back on the Consortium forever. Crash carries plenty of Natural and Magic enhacements. Information Cage Consortium Representative If there's one thing Cage Consortium believes in, it's profit. That's why Vince Dubroski's here. Vince is in charge of keeping down the rabble-rousing Scrapyarders who are throwing a wrench into the well-oiled machine of the Consortium's bauxite mining. Vince never questions his orders to bust up Scrapyarder safehouses, put down picket lines with militant force, or even have a few of the more troublesome louts arrested on false charges. Because if there's one thing Vince Dubrowski believes in, it's loyalty. He gave his soul to the Consortium long ago, and he's never looked back. Initial Contact Hey there. Let's get one thing straight from the start: I work for the Consortium. Naw, that ain't the right way to put it. I live for the Consortium. Help us out, and we can both make a profit. Turn against us, and you will have no greater enemy than Vince Dubrowski. Got it? Store Vince Dubrowski sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin natural/tech enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin natural/tech enhancements * All level 25 single-origin natural enhancements Vince Dubrowski does not buy enhancements or inspirations. Story Arcs Any Body Will Do Souvenir: Rivet You pocketed this rivet after taking down several Scrapyarders leaders, who went on to become the special guests of the Circle in an adventure you like to cal: Any Body Will Do It started with a thorn in Vince Dubrowski's side: Cage Consortium's surveyors kept getting kidnapped. Vince sent you to investigate in Potter´s Field, where you learned that the Circle of Thorns was to blame for the missing surveyors. They had been capturing the men for use in their ceremonies. Vince had to stop the surveyor shrinkage, but he wanted to do it without incurring the Circle's wrath. So he proposed an alternate source of ceremony fodder: the Scrapyarders. You entered a Scrapyarder stronghold and defeated four of their most influential leaders. This, Vince reasoned, would get the Circle´s attention. With the Scrapyarders leaders under lock and key, Vince sent you to broker the deal with the Circle. When you entered their base, you found that the Scrapyarders had anticipated you! You assisted the Circle's mages in fighting off their invaders , and won their approval of your plan. Now, the Circle gives Cage's surveyors leave to wonder through Potter's Field, as long as a steady supply of Scrapyarders keeps coming from Vince Dubrowski. As for you, you've earned the respect of a few Circle's mystics. Maybe that'll be enough to buy you a little protection when the time is right. Or maybe not. Missions See what Crash wants Briefing A friend of mine is asking for help. Well, she's not a friend, exactly. In fact, she's sort of an enemy. Crash Cage, Kirk Cage's daughter. She won't have anything to do with her old man. I don't understand it, but, well, I still want to help her if I can. Can you go see what Crash wants? Mission Acceptance Lately Crash has been involved with the Circle of Thorns. I don't approve, exactly, but if she's in trouble, I hope we can help her. Mission Objective(s) * Talk to Crash Cage Crash Cage: I'm glad you could come. Vince is a good friend, even if he is a little too slow to see my dad's true colors. Anyway, I'm in abit of a bind. A shipment for one of my friends got delivered to the Crush instead. That's a problem. My friends know I've still got connections in Cage, namely, Vince. So, they say I have to make sure that shipment gets recovered. Or else. Can you help me out? Vince wouldn't want to see anything happen to me; he'll pay you well. Oh, there's one more little thing. Arachnos is interested in the shipment, too. You may have to fight a few of their operatives. Mission Objective(s) It seems Arachnos is indeed interested in the shipment. And perhaps someone else as well. * Retrieve the shipment * 4 crates to retrieve You recovered the entire shipment! Badge Completion of this mission earns a villain the Slag Reaper Badge. Mission Objective(s) * Return shipment to Crash Crash Cage: Thanks. The people I associate with -- well, they don't like failure. Returning this shipment to them will keep me in one piece. What's inside it? Well, that's not really something I can divulge. I'll tell you this, though: I'd like to know how my dad got ahold of it in the first place. Debriefing So, Crash is all right? Whew. That's a load off my mind. Crash is ... well, she's special. I think so, anyway. I never said anything; she's the boss' daughter, and disloyal desides. But I'm glad she'll be ok. Blow up the Scrapyarder cell Briefing Villain, I've got sad news. Sad, sad news. One of Cage's assets in the Pit was just blown to smitheresns! Oh, sure, the perps evacuated the building first; that's not the point! They blew up around five grand worth of equipment! Now, listen to me, Villain: I want revenge. I've got a lead on a Scrapyarder cell that may have planned this gig. Frankly, I don't care if they are the ones responsible or not, I just want to make sure someone pays in blood for this assault. You got me? Go blow up that Scrapyarder cell. Mission acceptance We're gonna do to the Scrapyarders what they did to us. Mission objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Debriefing Hah! That will show those Scrapyarders! Cage Consortium can't be beaten. No matter how they try to get us down, we just keep coming! Take the fight to the Freaks Briefing The Freakshow's been hijacking Cage equipment, Villain, and I need to make it stop. So we're going to take the fight to the Freaks, you and me. I've sent in some Cage guards already, but they won't last long without you. Can you go beat down some Freaks for Cage Consortium? Mission acceptance These Freaks can be nasty buggers, Villain. Watch your back. Mission objective(s) * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Debriefing Good work, buddy. We lost a few guards, that's to be expected. Point is, we made the Freakshow pay for taking on Cage. I think we can all stand a little bit prouder today. Recover Cage's stolen arms Briefing Hey, Villain, we got trouble. A Cage Consortium truck was hijacked! By Scrapyarders! Those little trouble-makers never learn. Worst thing is, that truck was carrying an arms shipment over to the Consortium Guards in the Pit. If we don't get it back, Cage's men are going to be gunned down - with their own guns! I need you to recover Cage's property and make sure the Scrapyarders regret taking it. Get it? Mission acceptance People like the Scrapyarders got to be smacked down and smacked down hard. Shipment was ambushed in the Pit, so start there. Mission objective(s) * Defeat 10 Scrapyarders Clue: The Scrapyarder's capitulation One of the Scrapyarders you defeated gasped: "We took the stuff to one of our safehouses. I'll tell you where! Just please don't hurt me! Mission objective(s) * Defeat all Scrapyarders in warehouse * Recover X crates Temporary Power Inside one of the crates in this mission is the Stolen SMG temporary power. Debriefing Great job, villain. I hope you gave the Scrapyarders a few broken bones to remember you by. Is the whole shipment here? All of it? Good. Kirk Cage'll have my head if anything is missing. Bust up the safehouse Briefing I got the goods on the Scrapyarders, Villain. I got them real good. Contact of mine gave me the location of an old office the Scrapyarders are using as a safehouse. You get over there and bust up that safehouse. Let them know they'll never be safe as long as Vince Dubrowski's around. Mission acceptance Make sure the Scrapyarders remember this for a long, long time. Mission objective(s): * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: Scrapyarder plans You found these documents in a Scrapyarder safehouse. They detail plans to attack various Cage Consortium holdings throughout Sharkhead Isle. Debriefing You did a bang-up job, Villain. Guess the Scrapyarders will have a cold night tonight, eh? Find out what's happening to the surveyors (Story Arc: Any Body Will Do. Mission 1 of 3) Briefing We got us a situation out in Potter's field, Villain. An expensive situation. The Consortium's been trying to get the area surveyed for bauxite deposits for the last few months, but every time we send a surveyor in, the guy disappears! No one knows where they're going or who's responsible, but I want you to crack some heads until you find out. That sounds like something you can handle? Mission acceptance The last surveyor disappeared near a cave structure close to the graveyard. You should start there. Mission objective(s): * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Clue: The surveyor's story When you rescued Phil Kearne, he told you: "Those mages are crazy! They dragged me down here and started performing some sort of weird spell. I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't shown. I'm so relieved I can go home now. I can, can't I? Debriefing So our surveyors have ben falling into the hands of the Circle. Hmmm. We're going to have to stop this, Villain. I gotta let Kirk Cage know I can handle things like this! Kidnap a few Scrapyaredrs (Story Arc: Any Body Will Do. Mission 2 of 3) Briefing Oh, ok, I can figure this out. The Circle wants people for their ceremonies. Check. We keep sending people into Potter's Field to survey. Check. The Circle kidnaps our guys. That's the bad part. Now, this is hard: how do I keep the surveyors alive without getting into a war with the Circle? Gotta think. Gotta be real smart now. What if we give the Circle someone else for their ceremonies? Some Scrapyarders, say? Then they'd be happy. Cage 'd be happy, the surveyors would be alive, and the Scrapyarders... well, they wouldn't be causing trouble anymore. Can you kidnap a few Scrapyarders for me, Villain? Mission acceptance Kirk Cage'd be proud to see us working together, Villain. We sure make a good team. Mission objective(s): * Objective 1 * Objective 2 Debriefing Whoa, Villain! You make me so proud! With the Scrapyarders in our custody, we're calling all the shots. I say we give them over to the Circle to buy our surveyors a free ride through Potter's Field. You got any problems with that? Talk to the Circle (Story Arc: Any Body Will Do. Mission 3 of 3) Briefing Okay, Villain. I need you to go to the Circle. Tell them we've got four Scrapyarders, no waiting. Maybe if we provide them with an alternate source, they won't be so eager to kidnap our surveyors for their ceremonies. Mission acceptance What we're doing here, Villain, is using one stone to get two birds. That's why Cage pays me the big bucks. Mission objective(s): * Rescue 3 Circle Mages (NPCs able to fight. Rescue only, no need to keep them alive or escort them to the exit) * Objective 2 Debriefing So, the Scrapyarders figured out what we were after and beat you to the punch, eh? Looks like all they did was stir up a big nest of trouble for themselves. After you helped them in that battle, it won't be hard at all to convince the Circle to lay off Cage's surveyors in favor of the Scrapyarders. I'll have those Scrapyarder leaders you kidnapped driven out to Potter's Field pronto. I'm sure the Circle will be happy to have them. Good work, Villain. Cage wins again, and that makes everybody happy. External Links *